Unexplained
by BebePanda401
Summary: "It doesn't matter if I believe or not now. I believe that hope, no matter how fragile, is impossible to kill. And that's all that really matters to me." -Yumemi/Munto. Warning: Mentions heavily of religious themes. -No offence trying to be given out. If offended, please contact the author.-


_****__**Author**_: _BebePanda401_**  
__****Story Title**:_ Unexplained_  
_**Rating**:_** 'T_'  
_A/N: **Hey guys~! I am officially back into writing! Anyways, since I've come back, I've been questioning what I originally believed in. No, I am not religious. I never have been, and I probably never will be. But y mind has been opened- what is faith? Something humanity can turn to if there is no other explanation? Something to believe in? I have no idea. But you shouldn't downgrade other religions for lack of proof. It's their choice to believe in something. Who knows what miracles are created by? In the end, we are all humans. The fact we are alive **_is_**_the miracle. But anyway, time to apply this to Munto- because I can. Without further ado, on with the story!__ **  
**_

* * *

_**~Unexplained~**_

The night was young, the evening ancient. In the spectacular view of that the heavens provided the naked eye, one could see a lone figure, standing on the rocky outskirts of the Magical Kingdom- away from everything else.

Her corn-locks became matted within the gentle breeze, each strand becoming lost within the next. Her jade eyes were vacant, as she gazed upon the horizon of the world she had spent so long looking up at. Even though she had those white shoes on her feet, she still felt the warmth from the rock she was on- very much like her entire presence here. Everywhere she went, that warmth seeped inside her. Was this what absorbing the akuto was like for Munto and his people?

At that moment, she couldn't care less about the akuto. It was a miracle that she was actually _here. _At the lands she had feared for most of her life, running away from that mountain on her shoulders- now, she didn't want to go back to her reality, down there. For it would be like these past three days were but a fleeting dream. Only existing at the very edge of her mind.

That was the one thing she feared most now, not the lands looming above her.

Eyebrows furrowed, she gazed down. Many questions zoomed in her head, whizzing past her brain- what would happen after this? Would the two lands be peaceful? Or would they go to war for racial discrimination? If that time ever had to come, which side would she choose? The mere thought of that decision ever having to occur made her feel like her heart would shatter.

Although the battle with Gntarl was finally over, she was still standing upon this rock- seeking some sort of faith, her heart speaking words she couldn't understand the meaning of. Who knew what path she would take from now on? Her eyes saw an entanglement of roads, all leading to different outcomes if she didn't make the correct choices.

To high heavens, she was only _fifteen...! _

"Yumemi?"

Her thoughts were suddenly broken, as she found her conscience snap back to reality by the sound of a familiar, regal-yet-inviting voice. Her mind registering the change of scenery, she found the voice belonged to the one face she had grown so accustomed to over the past three days- the one person she had gained feelings for in such a short amount of time, yet known her whole life as well.

Confusing for many if hearing about for the first time _(Ichiko)_, but for her, it was the norm factor of her life. Somehow, she knew all of his quirks, all of his darkest secrets from every little detail in his life _(cradle to present)_. Maybe it was fate, destiny- but it had beckoned her to know him this deeply, this...dare she say it, _intimately._ Whoever decided upon this part of her life, she thanked profusely for.

"Munto, good evening." Her voice was as always- dreamy, sleepy- yet recently, held a knew addition of a content elation. This was her last day here, however- why was she wasting her time out here, when the festivities for the celebration of her arrival were in the main hall in the palace? Were they too adequate for her liking? Most likely, that was **not **the case. So then...

"Good evening- or is it? Yumemi, are you feeling saddened by something?" He was being too direct again- much to her chagrin. He always seemed to get straight to the point, which was a trait in people she did not particularly find appealing. However, for Munto, it was an exception. With him, there was nothing to fear- he always had her personal feelings in his train of thought.

Something that ran as deep as protecting her from his _own _fears.

"I...well, I just..." She couldn't be honest. The problem she had...it was too childish, even for him to listen to. Not that he would mock her, but it may degrade his opinion on what she had become. What she had developed into over the course of her time here- the image of a stronger version of herself, may just diminish within seconds.

"Yumemi, you do not have be frightened of me possibly judging you- I would not dream of doing that in a million years. I've already said before- I wish to _protect_ you_. _Not _damage_ you. So please, do not hesitate in sharing your feelings." She felt her cheeks light dust over at his kind words, but this cemented her belief in the clad-in-tight king, with the gold engravings of metal bands on his forearms, wrists and collar.

A gentle breeze flapped by again, giving a serene feeling to the evening. The air wasn't too hot, not at all- but just cool enough to be considered a blissful enchantment to summer. Yumemi gently closed her eyes, feeling her eyelash tips brush over the top of her skin around her eyes. This was the heaven she never dreamed of.

"Munto, I once heard you say that when the Akuto was at it's fullest, your kind were the closest beings to the Gods. Are there actually true Gods here- or is it just a fleeting faith?" It was not meant to be offensive, but to many of the elders in the United Army, she would have been shot on sight. Maybe her akuto forcibly ripped away.

Questioning the gods were also a taboo in these lands. But she was a human, and these were his lands. Nobody would be killed for general curiosity. But how would he answer such a question? There was no solid evidence the gods even existed in the first place, but none to oppose their existence either. It was as if he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Well," he began, piping her interest, "my Father always believed. Believed their was a deity that watched over us all- but not a God. He believed the Fathers of our past lives guided us in the roughest times, and the Mothers embraced us in our darkest hours. My Mother believed in that as well. As for actual deity's...it's a puzzle."

She seemed to understand, her eyes again gazing out.

"What about your world?"

Eyes darted to the King of the Magical Kingdom.

"Pardon?"

"The gods in your world. Do you have any situated?"

Yumemi drew a perplexed face. It was true- her home planet possessed many Gods. Too many to comprehend. Their were the Gods of the Japanese shrines, the ones her ethnic race prayed to for good fortune, a prosperous life...all that kind of thing, yet could also bring grave harm. Then there were the infamous European 'God'- she didn't know too much about it, aside that their views contrasted with those non-believers, yet had such a wholesome community. And then there was that feud...the one of the Gods that were the catalyst of many terrorist groups, yet had some of the kindest, most charitable people.

Yes, religion was a confusing topic. So many good sides, yet bad as well.

"It's...a difficult subject to talk about as well. Many Gods are supposedly ruling our Earth- watching over us as the supreme being, yet nobody can decide which one is the _correct _God. It's caused lots of tears and lives in our history."

Munto blinked. For one who claimed it was difficult, she spoke words of wisdom that not even the elders of this world would know. Were they words her heart was screaming? Religious views were not something he had paid much thought to, but perhaps that would also be a future issue- it could cause even more racial discrimination.

"And you, what do you have a God that you believe in, Yumemi?" The said girl froze. A sheepish smile replaced the look of contentment, as her eyebrows furrowed deeper. Munto arched one red eyebrow, awaiting her answer.

"Truthfully...I do not. When I was a child, I often prayed to the Gods around me, begging that...that the floating islands would disappear," her shoulders shaking in fear, Munto understood why she was hesitant to bring this _particular _part of the conversation up, but allowed to her continue, "but if often felt in vain, and I felt like I was either being ignored, or they didn't exist. So...so that's why I didn't believe."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him in bewilderment.

"And now?"

Closing her eyes, she smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think it matters if I believe or not."

"Wha-"

"Because, I hope for a better future for the future. And I realized, when standing here alone: we can't depend on any God or deity to make it all better. We were given hands to climb mountains, legs to walk across deserts, and a heart to seek faith in the darkest hours. But more than anything, we were given a spirit to achieve miracles, and overcome any fear, even if that fear runs deeper than any scar. So, so even if that faith is frail- it's hard to kill. All you need to do, is believe you can do better, and not let any of those gifts of nature go to waste. And that's all that really matters."

It was silent, after her short monologue.

Again, Munto had found himself amazed at her words. Never in his life, had he been given such words of simplicity, with such a true meaning. She had spoken words she never thought she would say- something that surprised them both. Who knew what would happen now? There were so many issues that both worlds needed to sort out.

It could take a lifetime- or maybe even a thousand. It wouldn't be solved in one night.

But for the night, when he stood here with her- in the cool breeze, faint light, and sharing their hand's warmth, that was all that really mattered to him at the moment.

* * *

_**A/N: **What...what did I just write?...I have no idea. I guess in my headcanon, I see Yumemi as someone who believes we may have had some creator, but it's **our **job to climb the mountain, to find food. Not theirs. So...yeah. Oh, and for the part about the religion differences between the two worlds- that would be interesting to see how it would turn out. Maybe I'll expand on it. But please review- tell me if I got anything wrong!_


End file.
